A New Age
by Wolf Momari
Summary: It's about two siblings, one gifted with the powers of the wolf, the other a mysterious psychic power, who re-activate Metabee, their fathers Medabot. What they didn't know that turning it on would bring forth a great evil out to steal their powers. 3 up
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Medabots & FF crossover story, but I have seen so much of the series that I know a good amount to start my own fic about it. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Metabee's New Chance

It's been a quite a few years since my Dad's been in any kind of Medabot tournament. I didn't even know he was a Medafighter, to tell you the truth. But, before getting to that, I'd better introduce myself.

My name is Kilia Caitrioth. I was orphaned at the age of eight. My parents were killed in a house fire that burned down the entire apartment we lived in. The worst part, it started from the apartment one floor below us. I have two older brothers, well, had. The eldest, Dan, died protecting me after he took he and jumped out the window in one last attempt. He didn't die right away. When the paramedics got him to the nearest hospital, he died saying one last thing. "You and Firo...are the ones...don't let...the Medabots and humans...die..." And that was it. Dan was only twenty-two. When Firo, the second eldest, at the age of twelve, came to the hospital and into the room where Dan had died, he saw me crying at his deathbed. Firo and I are the only family we have left.

That changed after I turned ten, and Firo turned fourteen. A kind man, who went by the name of Ikki Tenryou, came by the orphanage we were living at. He saw us, and I could tell there was sadness in his eyes. He talked to the headmaster of the orphanage, and offered to adopt us. We were happy that we were going to finally leave that hell-hole we were in. Of course, Firo would always stay by my side, no matter what. Like I said before, we were the only family we had left.

Well, now that introductions are done, let's get started with the story, shall we?

It was three days before my seventeenth birthday. Me and Firo were out walking around town with our good friend Cassie, but she preferred to be called Shadow. Don't ask why, cause I don't have a single clue. Anyways, Shadow was going on and on about how you shouldn't feed a dog chocolate. Frankly, me and Firo were getting tired of it. Only Firo, who was now twenty-one, had the courage to interrupt her.

"Hey, have you seen the robattle last night?" He asked her.

"What robattle?" She asked confused.

This was typical for Shadow. She wasn't really into Medabots, so she saw no reason to even THINK of watching the robattle.

"Warbandit was AWESOME!" I said excitedly. "I wish I could robattle."

"Get a Medabot then." Shadow said.

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Firo answered that question as if it was obvious. "Because, they're so damn expensive, that's why."

"Geez, no need to be rude." Shadow muttered loudly, as if she WANTED Firo to hear her. That was when she got an idea. "Why don't you ask your dad if HE could get you one."

I answered that one. "He won't let us get one."

Shadow stopped walking. Me and Firo stopped as well and looked at her. She had a look of surprise on her face. "How come?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno. He just won't."

She scoffed, which didn't really make Firo happy. I held his hand tight, letting him know that he shouldn't let that agitate him. He relaxed.

One little thing with me and Firo, we're, in some way, twins. We look alike, facial wise. We have the same color hair, which is white, although, the lengths were VERY different. He liked his hair short, mine went to my lower back. I always put my hair in a ponytail. However, besides our personalities and what we like to wear, there was one other thing about us that was different, and that was our eye color. His were a very captivating amber, and mine were a mesmerizing purple. A lot of people at school joked around about how me and Cassie should switch nicknames because of that factor.

Anyway, I didn't want Firo to get anymore irritated than he was, so, I did the usual escape plan. I reminded Shadow that we HAD to be home before sunset.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Shadow said as she walked off waving.

We waved back and ran home.

By the time we got home, the sun had started to set. We had just BARELY made it.

"Dad, we're home!" I shouted. No answer.

"He must be out." Firo stated.

"This late?"

He shrugged. "You know how work can be."

I nodded. Dad, Ikki Tenryou, had a job working at a Medabot company. That meant that work can get pretty hectic, but that was putting it lightly. There were times when Dad wouldn't get home until SOMEONE was in bed, which was usually me because of school. On weekends, it'd be Firo.

I looked outside for a quick moment, then closed the door. I looked at Firo. "Coast is clear."

He nodded. That was when it happened. He stood up, and took off his clothes. I turned away. All I heard was Firo's voice going from groans and turning into dog-like growls. When it stopped, I turned and saw Firo on all fours, his hands and feet had turned into paws. A tail had grown from his tailbone, and dog ears had grown from the top of his head. White fur had covered his entire body, and his face had become a dog's snout. It was complete.

Another thing I should explain about Firo. On the day he was born, he bared what some people called, the Mark of the Wolf. This meant that every time the sun sets, he is to turn into a wolf. It's been going on for years, and I didn't find out about it until five days after our family's death. I hated him for not telling me earlier, but, three days of not talking to him and not being with him got to me really badly. On the fourth day, I ended up waiting until he became a wolf, then I ran to him crying and hugged him.

_Sis, what's wrong?_ He asked me. Since wolves can't talk, he HAS to speak with his mind.

"I...I...I..." I couldn't say anything. I was crying to hard.

He lied down, putting himself in a position that made him a pillow for me. I was still crying, but I was confused. he then motioned his head, as if telling he to put mine on him, so I did.

_Don't worry, sis. I missed you too._ Hearing that made me feel good, but it also made me cry even more.

Ever since then, I have always stayed by him whenever he went wolf, not that I wouldn't stay by him anyway. He was all I had.

I picked up his clothes and put them in the clothes basket. While I was walking back to the living room, I saw Dad's room cracked open, which was really weird to me. Why? Cause, every time he goes to work, he keeps it closed and locked. He says we're NOT allowed in there unless he's in there as well. I thought maybe he was keeping something secret, but I had turned that thought away. Although...

_His door was open?_ Firo asked confused.

I nodded. "But just a little." I said showing him with my fingers the width of the opening.

_Kilia , you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking of doing, are you?_

"Why not? It's a rare opportunity." I said giving him my up-to-no-good wink.

_A good opportunity to get in huge trouble, you mean?_

"Oh COME ON Bro! Where's your sense of adventure?"

_I left it in my pants pocket._

"Oh haha, Firo, very funny. Wisewolf."

His eyes seemed to smile. _I try. But, seriously, if Dad ever came home and saw us in there, we, well, YOU could get grounded, and I..._ He shuddered. _I don't even WANT to know what he could do to me._

"Then don't think about it." I said getting up onto my feet. I sighed. "Fine, don't come with me, but I want to know what goes on in that-"

The door opened and revealed our Dad. "Hey kiddos!" He said with his usual carefree smile on his face.

I ran to hug him. "Hey Dad!"

_You're home, thank god._

"'Thank god'? Why? What was Kilia about to do?"

_Something I think she would regret._

I turned to him and glared. Usually when I glare, I'm telling that person, "Shut up before I turn you into a bloody pulp". He got the message.

"I can't believe you were about to tell him!" I yelled as soon as I closed the door to our room behind me.

_Don't look at me! Your eyes were practically screaming 'I'm up to no good'!_

"That doesn't mean you can blab!" I stomped to my bed, "Something's up, of THAT I'm certain."

_It's obvious that Dad just doesn't want anybody in his room without him in there. What's wrong with that?_

I looked at him. "Don't you understand? Dad NEVER lets us in without him. He's GOT to be hiding something, something HE doesn't WANT us to see. That tells me, something's up."

_You're just paranoid. There's nothing there._

'Typical. Not willing to admit anything bad about our father,' I thought sourly. But, deep down, I kind of agreed with Firo. I was being a little ridiculous, or so I thought.

The next day, I sat at my desk at Hillsbrad High School. This school is one of THE most prestigious schools in town, not to mention, the ONLY one. My teacher, Mr. Yuiku, was doing math problems on the board. UGH! I HATE math.

Suddenly, a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it up, and, sure enough, it was from Shadow. I looked at the teacher, just to make sure he wasn't looking, then opened it and read what it said.

Lame class, huh? I HATE algebra.

Yeah, tell me about it.

So, did you ask?

About what? Who?

Ask Seifer to the annual dance?

I looked back. A boy with short blond hair sat a two rows behind Shadow. He wore a white t-shirt, black pants and shoes. The t-shirt had a grey coat, with red designs on it, over it. I wanted to PUKE!

Don't get me wrong, he's pretty cute, but he is the WORST person in this class. He always picked on those he deemed weak.

I shook my head, thinking Shadow must have lost her mind. No WAY in heaven or hell would I ask that jerk to the dance, I don't even LIKE dances. That's what pissed me off even more that Shadow suggesting I ask the worst boy in the world to the dance.

After the lunch bell sounded, I stretched in my seat. Boy was I hungry! Today's lunch? FRIED PORK BUNS! YUMMY! And they were home cooked, even better. I took out my lunchbox, opened it, and started the ingestion. Shadow came by soon after.

"I take it you didn't ask."

I shook my head. "You KNOW I don't like Seifer. I don't even like dancing, especially after that ONE incident."

"You mean when you started doing the-"

I covered her mouth. "DON'T say a WORD about it!" I sat back down and took my hand off her mouth, "That was the most embarrassing event of my life! You know that!"

"What was?" Piped a familiar voice.

We looked and saw a boy with spiky blond hair, Cloud Strife. He's a pretty cool guy, and knows how to keep his cool around Shadow, unlike Big Bro. Cloud pulled up a chair and sat down. Strangely, he didn't have his lunch.

"Did you forget to make it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I just didn't."

Shadow's impulse burst through. "Did your GIRLFRIEND make it for you?"

I glared at her, but Cloud put a hand up, as if to say, "It's okay. I'll take care of this".

"One, I don't have a girlfriend. Two, I just didn't feel hungry today."

"At all?"

He nodded. I was surprised at HOW well he kept his cool around Shadow. Most people would burst from irritation.

He looked at me as he put his hand down. "So, how's that quest for a Medabot?"

"Not good. There's no convincing Dad. He just won't." Then, I remembered last night.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a sec. Your Dad left the door to his room OPEN?" Shadow asked with shock in her voice and on her face.

"Your father NEVER has the door open while he's out. It's a rule." Cloud stated.

"I know, but it was cracked when we got home."

Suddenly, my phone rang. Thank god it was lunch.

I answered. "Hello?"

"Sis?"

It was Firo. His voice sounded a little shocked.

"What's wrong?"

"You need to get home! Now!"

"What? Why now? It's lunch break."

"I found out something! Something Dad's been keeping from us!"

"What? You went into Dad's room?"

"Yeah, I regret it! But I'm serious! You need to get home NOW!"

It seemed like Shadow and Cloud were listening in on my conversation, cause they nodded their heads.

"Don't worry girl, we'll cover for you." Shadow assured.

I nodded, grabbed my bag, and ran out of the door.

I ran as fast as I could, so fast that by the time I got into the house, I collapsed onto my knees. I was panting so hard I thought I was going to lose my breath completely. That's when Firo came to me, his eyes filled with anger. He helped me to my feet and assisted me to Dad's room. What I saw amazed me.

There were pictures and news articles on the walls about strange phenomenon that was happening all over the city. I thought the worst, but then, I saw at a dark corner a yellow robot with rockets coming out of the top of its head. It seemed to be offline.

"Firo," I said pointing to the robot, "are you seeing what I am."

Firo looked to where I was pointing. His eyes widened with shock. "That's-a Medabot!"

"What?" I shouted. I just couldn't believe it. Dad had a Medabot hiding away gaining dust and cobwebs in his room!

I walked towards it, and kneeled in front of it. I looked around for a medal, the soul of a Medabot, plus, it's the only way to get it working. Right next to it, was the medal. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Sis, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to activate it."

"What? Are you crazy? Dad'll DEFINATELY find out we were in here!"

"So, we're just going to let this thing stay offline?"

"YES!"

I gave an irritated sigh. "You just want to stay out of trouble."

Without any more thought, I placed the medal into the Medabot. It came alive, its green optics flashing with life.

"Oh man! Dad's SO going to kill us!"

The Medabot lifted its head and looked at me, then Firo, then back.

"Um...hi there...little guy. My name is Kilia, and that, over by the door, is Firo, my older brother. What's your name?"

"...My...name?"

Something told me that this Medabot hadn't been active in years. It seemed to be having trouble with its voice.

I nodded. "Yes. Your name. What are you called?"

"...Called?"

I nodded again. I was trying my best to help get its voice fully functioning again.

"...Metabee...name..."

"Metabee, huh? That's an interesting name."

Firo came closer and sat. "Hey, this is an old KBT type, ain't it?"

I took a better look at Metabee. "Yeah, you're right! But, wasn't this type discontinued a long time ago?"

"I think so. Guess Dad was lucky. He has the last one."

"...Dad?"

"Yeah, Dad, your metafighter, Ikki Tenryou. You remember him, don't you?"

"...Ikki...Tenryou..."

Poor guy, his memory must have rusted a bit too. How could Dad have just, I don't know, abandoned him like this?

"...Ikki...Erika...Koji...Karen..."

"Huh?" I said confused. "Um, Firo, besides Ikki, do you recognize any of those names?"

Firo shook his head no.

"...Brass...Sumilodon...NutraNurse...Rokusho..."

I was even more confused now. Who were these people, or Medabots?

"Maybe we shouldn't have said anything." I told Firo.

"Maybe you shouldn't have re-activated him."

"Hey! Don't blame this on me! I didn't mention Dad!"

"I didn't put the medal in the Medabot!"

"...Stop...fighting..."

"Huh?" We said turning to Metabee.

He started to chuckle. "You...sound...a lot...like...Ikki and me..."

He got up onto his legs. At least his voice was starting to form sentences better. Suddenly, there was a door opening. The FRONT door. Dad was home!

"Crap! Dad's back!" Firo said panicked. "Oh man! We are SO dead!"

"Firo, chill!"

"CHILL! We are in Dad's room! We re-activated his Medabot! And NOW Dad's got TWO reasons to tan our hides!"

Dad came up the steps and into the room. The look on his face wasn't a good one.

"Ehehehe...Hi Dad." Boy were we in trouble!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter...I need some sugar.

Chapter 2: Startling Revelations

Dad gave us QUITE a lecture. I got grounded for five weeks, luckily it wasn't five months, or years. Firo, whenever he's in wolf form, got put on the leash, and got tied to my bed.

_Well, this is pleasant._ He said in a harsh tone.

I sat up from my bed. "Don't blame this on me! I didn't go-"

_YOU started up his Medabot! That's probably what ticked him off the most!_

"You didn't stop me!"

_Oh, so now I'm supposed to control your every movement?_

"Do you guys ALWAYS fight like this?"

We turned and saw Metabee at the door of our room. He walked over to us. I got a little uncomfortable, considering Firo was in wolf form.

"Don't worry, your Dad explained everything about the whole wolf thing. It's cool."

'How did he know what I was worried about?' I thought. Could Metabee read minds?

_I figured Dad would've taken out your medal like he did before._

"Naw, to tell you the truth, he's actually happy that I'm still working. Figured I would've been COMPLETELY out of order."

"What? Really?" I asked shocked. "Then, why'd he-"

"He's just not happy you went into his room."'

_I guess, I'm mainly to blame for that._

'Sure, now you take responsibility.' I thought sourly.

The next day, I told Cloud and Shadow what had happened.

"Wow! That's so cool! Your Dad's a medafighter!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Yeah, FORMER medafighter. Metabee's been offline for quite a while." I said. "But, the best part of this is, Dad's willing to keep Metabee online."

"I guess, after all this time, your Dad's missed Metabee." Cloud suggested.

I nodded. "That's what I'm thinking too. Although..."

Cloud looked worried. "What's wrong?"

I looked around, making sure no one was listening in, and leaned in close. They did the same.

"Yesterday, I saw newspaper article all over Dad's wall."

Shadow shrugged. "So?"

"ALL OVER HIS WALL, Shadow. Not just in one place."

"What were they about?" Cloud asked.

"Some kind of strange phenomenon that's been going on."

Shadow got a little excited. "You mean, like, ghostly phenomenon?"

I shrugged. "How should I know?"

Cloud couldn't resist. "And, Shadow, the term is paranormal phenomenon."

Shadow scowled. "Oh like I care."

Yes, this is some of the things I deal with at school. I turned back to the matter at hand. "Guys, that's not important, what is important is that we find out what this phenomenon is."

Cloud's worried look came back. "Kilia, you're not thinking of...snooping on your father, are you?"

"It may be the only way."

Shadow raised her hand. "I call stalking duty!"

I gave her a look. "Just a little louder Cassie, I don't think they could hear you all the way in AFRICA!"

I only call her by her real name when I'm REALLY annoyed with her. What she yelled hit the mark.

Cloud put her hand down. "Nobody's stalking anybody, Shadow." He turned to me, "Why don't you just ask you father about them?"

"Do you really think he'd be willing to talk about that? Truthfully, that the first time I've EVER been in his room."

"And now we know why." Shadow said. "He's keeping something from you Kilia."

"How do you know that?" Cloud asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? They're not allowed in their Dad's room unless he's in there, right? But, with work conditions, that never happens, correct?"

Cloud shook his head. "So?"

"'So?' Are you that stupid? Things like that pull up a million red flags!"

He put his index finger up as if giving a lecture. "Not exactly, Shadow."

Shadow just waved him off and turned back to me. "So, when're you gonna stalk him?"

I didn't really know what to say to that. "Sure, let's do it," just to satisfy her, or, "No, no stalking," because I know Cloud's right? I was stuck! I rubbed my head in frustration. I had to think, think, think. Stalk or no stalk.

'Isn't there a way to stalk without stalking?' I wondered.

I looked at the both of them. "Let me think about it."

Shadow got frustrated. "THINK? There's no time to think! We need to act, now!"

Cloud got mad at her. "Shadow, for once, shut up! You can't force her to do what you feel is a good idea!"

I got up out of my seat and left them to their argument. Never get involved, that's my policy.

I was lying under that sakura trees just out behind our school. This is one place where students are allowed, especially when the flowers have bloomed. I was contemplating the situation. I had the same feeling that Dad was keeping something hidden from Firo and me, but what? That was the real question.

I sighed. "This is getting me nowhere fast. Maybe Shadow's right, then again, maybe Cloud's right."

"The question is, which one?"

The voice startled me. I sat up quickly and looked around for the source of the voice.

The voice chuckled a little. "Look up."

I did just that. On one of the branches was a boy, seventeen, with long flowing white hair. That hair was an instant flare of who this boy was, Sephiroth.

I stood up. "What do you mean?"

He jumped down in front of me. "It's a question of loyalty to each friend. Which one should you please?"

"What? Please? I'm no servant!"

"Aren't you?"

I knew Sephiroth was a little weird, but THIS! This was beyond weird.

"What do you mean?"

He stared at me as if he knew something I didn't. "Don't you know what you and your brother are destined for?"

"What me and Firo are destined for?"

"Yes. Do you not know what power you both contain?"

"Power?"

He chuckled again, then reached out his right hand, as if telling me to take it. "A power, that could change the entire world, for both humans and Medabots."

I took four steps away from him. "You're psychotic! I don't know what you're talking about, but we're just normal kids!"

He smiled a grim smile. "A kid with the ability to become a wolf when the sun sets?"

I gasped. How did he know? Nobody but me and Dad are supposed to know about Firo's wolf form. How did he find out? That was the last straw. I turned around and ran back to the school. I could hear him from behind, "You cannot escape your future, Kilia! Neither you nor your brother!"

I didn't stop. I kept running until I made it back to class.

When I opened the door, I was panting harder than when Firo called me back to the house. I slammed the door shut, and when I looked up, I didn't see anyone. The room was empty. I stepped forward about four or five steps. I looked around the room, looking for anything that told me that the class was elsewhere, nothing. I started to get a little worried. School hadn't ended yet, but everyone was gone.

I turned around and saw Sephiroth at the door, which was weird, cause I didn't even hear it open...or close.

"You can't escape it Kilia. It's in your blood." He said in a demented tone.

He began to move in on me, like predator and prey, guess who the prey is. He drew a very long muramasa from its sheath. Now I was really scared.

I ran towards the window. I had to get away, otherwise I'd be dead. I tried to open it, but, it wouldn't budge. I turned. Sephiroth was almost upon me! I couldn't get away! I screamed.

"Kilia? Kilia! Snap out of it!" Shadow's voice yelled.

I opened my eyes in a start. Cloud and Shadow were kneeling over me, worried looks on their faces. I was confused. Was it all just a dream? And, why was I on my butt?

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Yeah...I guess."

Shadow and Cloud helped me to my feet. I looked around, everyone in class was staring at me, some worried, some freaked. I saw Sephiroth sitting in his usual seat, three rows behind me. His face was the most worried, even though he was the one who was trying to kill me in my dream. Maybe he was worried he wouldn't get his chance to kill me, or maybe he was sincerely worried. I didn't know.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Shadow suggested.

"That would be best. I feel like I'm losing my mind anyway." I replied.

It was a pretty long walk back home, probably because of what happened. I got through the door, shut it, and yelled, "I'm home!"

Metabee peaked around the corner on the stairs. "So soon? I thought you weren't supposed to get back till later."

"Yeah ,well, certain circumstances have cause me to take an early leave." I looked around. "Are you the only one here?"

Metabee nodded. "Firo went out with some pals of his, and-"

"Dad's at work, I know. He almost never has a day off."

There was a sudden knock at the door. It kind of spooked me, but I got it anyway. At the door was a familiar figure, Sephiroth.

"Why the hell are you here? Haven't you done enough already?"

He looked confused. "Um...what did I do...exactly?"

"Huh? You don't know?"

When he shook his head, I decided to let him in and tell him, don't ask why.

"I tried to kill you? How horrible."

I couldn't tell if this man was Sephiroth or not. After what I had heard about from Cloud, I figured killing was a hobby of his, but here he was saying it was horrible...

I leaned in close to him until we were face to face. "Who are you and what have you done with Sephiroth?"

He looked at me with an even more confused look on his face, but he figured it out soon after. "I see you've heard about me from Cloud, haven't you?"

I nodded. "He told me that you're a heartless, murderous, hateful, person."

"I see." He closed his eyes in thought, "That wasn't me. Well, not fully."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

He opened his eyes again. "That...was my hatred. My hatred of everything, this world, its inhabitants," He shrugged, "you know...everything."

"What happened to that hatred? I'm not seeing it anywhere."

He looked down sadly. "It...hasn't come out."

"Well, it certainly came out in my dream, just with a whole bunch of babbling about my blood, and powers that could affect both humans and Medabots. It was pretty freaky. I don't think any horror film could compare to it."

"Trust me, no horror story could compare to coming so close to death, ever." He smiled. "But, I wouldn't know, I've never been that close."

"Yeah, Cloud also told me you wicked strong."

"I guess."

I sighed. "Well, frankly, if you could destroy an entire village without so much as a scratch, then yeah, you're strong."

I looked at him. He looked a little sad when I sad that, I think I made him upset. I backed up, and started doing small apologetic bows. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have mentioned that! I'm very sorry!"

He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know, I still have to atone for my sins, but..."

"Your hatred won't let you."

He nodded. "It keeps adding to my sins. I just...I just wish it would go away."

I looked at him. I felt sorry for him, which would probably drive Cloud straight up the wall. He hated Sephiroth with every fiber of his being, but, somehow, if Cloud could just...

"What if you apologized to Cloud?"

He looked at me as if I were crazy. "He'd never forgive me for what I've done!" He looked at the floor, "Besides, it wouldn't..."

I got a little mad. "You don't know unless you try!"

That surprised him. "I have tried! It won't let me!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you wouldn't even be talking to me if you weren't able to!"

That surprised him even more.

I calmed down. "Besides, don't you realize what we've been talking about?"

"Talking is different that doing! Even YOU know that!"

He was right about that. Maybe his hatred could torture him by allowing him to talk about it, but when it came to doing it, that's when it'd kick in. It would never let him be. Even I knew that.

The day of my seventeenth birthday, I discovered what was meant in the dream.

I walked up to Sephitroth during lunch. His smile was a twisted smile.

I tried to hide the fear in my voice. "H-hey Sephiroth. How're you today?"

Apparently he could sense the fear. "Get away from me before I make that dream of yours a reality!"

I backed away, no problem, and went back to Cloud and Shadow. They were looking at me as if they were saying, "Told you so".

"Um...he must've had a bad night?"

Cloud shook his head. "Face it, Kilia, the Sephiroth you spoke to must've been another dream. That man has been hateful forever."

I got frustrated. "It's gotta be his hatred that's causing him to be this way!"

"As it's always been. No change. Watch, he'll try and kill you next."

I sat down and crossed my arms. Sephiroth came over to us. I looked at him in hopes that his hatred had gone to lunch like the rest of us.

No such hopes. "Don't forget, Cloud, we have a score to settle."

Cloud smiled grimly. "Oh, I won't forget."

Sephiroth walked away. I could've sworn his face had said something completely different. And what was up with the shaking? I asked Shadow and Cloud if they saw his bidy shaking. They nodded.

"Maybe he's THAT scared of Cloud." Shaodw said.

I shook my head. "I doubt it. NO ONE is scared of Cloud. Why do you think so many people wanna fight him?"

Cloud sighed. "Makes me wish I had a Medabot."

"Yeah, but, haven't you heard? They re-created the robattles. Now, the medafighter gets to fight alongside their Medabot."

Shadow thought for a few. "Maybe THAT'S why your Dad wouldn't let you get a Medabot."

"Probably. I don't know."

"Does this mean-"

"I'M NOT STALKING MY FATHER, CASSIE!"

"Okay, okay, geez. No need to bite my head off."

On the way home, Cloud was on alert. I don't blame him, when Sephiroth says that you have a score to settle with him, then you had better be prepared, cause you NEVER know where or when he'll attack. Strange part about it is, no one thinks to call the cops on him, I guess everyone's afraid of him.

I turned to Cloud. "So...does he usually attack when he says the whole 'score to settle' thing?"

"Always. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he attacked right..." He turned and drew his sword, "NOW!"

And right when he did, there was Sephiroth, blade out, a murderous look on his face. It scared me and Shadow half to death.

Sephiroth jumped back, ready to continue. "Not bad, Cloud. You haven't lost your touch."

Cloud had a response for that. "Yeah, but you're getting a little soft."

"Hmm, then I'll work on it, with you!"

Sephiroth charged in for the attack.

'No, this isn't him...it's not.' I thought, and, without thinking, I got between Sephiroth and Cloud, screaming, "DON'T!"

Surprisingly, Sephiroth stopped, his eyes showing fear, not of me, but of hurting me.

"Kilia..."

I stood my ground, anger flaring inside. "Don't do this, Sephiroth. It's not what you want to do. Don't let your hatred take over your life!"

He started panting, gasping for air. "Kilia...please...I don-don't want...to hurt you."

"I know you don't, but, I can't let you hurt my friends. If you let hatred win, I won't."

Suddenly, He started screaming, holding his head with one hand, then released his blade to put that hand on his head as well. I didn't know what was going on. I was just as confused as Cloud and Shadow, if they were, I don't know. I couldn't take my eyes off of what was happening, whatever it was. Suddenly, a black light began to shine from Sephiroth until it completely consumed him.

It looked like, it was forming something...but what. The black light took four steps forward, letting Sephiroth fall.

"Sephiroth!" I yelled, and ran to him, or at least tried.

I was bounced back by what felt like a force field, making me land on my butt.

"Ow..," was all I could really say. I looked at the black light, just to say, "What was THAT for," but...I saw what it was becoming.

The shape was all too familiar, the long flowing hair...Sephiroth...

"I'm afraid he's unavailable." The voice was too different voices, one deep, one Sephiroth's, at the same time. And then, when the light faded, it looked exactly like Sephiroth, there were just one difference, the color were reversed. Instead of white hair, it was black, and the clothes were white instead of black. The shoulder pads didn't change color one bit, not that it mattered.

"Who...are you?" I asked bewildered by what I saw.

The reversed Sephiroth looked at me, his blood-red eyes piercing into my soul. "You should know, Kilia, you brought me here."

"What?" I didn't understand, "I brought you here? How?"

"With the power of your bloodline."

"What do you mean?"

He turned to me. "You wanted me out of Sephiroth, so you got what you wished."

"You're...his hatred...aren't you?"

He nodded. "There, now you understand," He summoned his own sword, black as night, "but, now, I'm afraid you must die."

I was scared, too scared to move. I screamed.

"KILIA!"

The voice startled me, but there was a boy, my age, long blond hair, not as long as Sephiroth's, in a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and normal running shoes. But, the voice...it sounded familiar.

"M-Metabee?"

"You alright, Kilia?" He asked.

I WAS Metabee! But, he's human, how? What the heck was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter, coming up! Don't touch that dial!

Chapter 3: Things're Getting Weird, Trust Me

Okay, first, a dark Sephiroth, who turns out to be his hatred, appears by MY will. Second, a human Metabee shows up JUST in time to block Dark Sephiroth's attack. Just how twisted up was this going to get?

Well, anyway, Metabee was struggling to keep Dark Sephiroth's from making contact with his newly human body, and it was no wonder why. He was blocking the attack with a tire iron. I'm sure it'd get shredded like Swiss cheese in no time flat.

Metabee turned to Cloud and Shadow. "Hey, a little help, if you don't mind!"

Cloud nodded, told Shadow to stay back, and charged. Unfortunately, Dark Sephiroth was prepared for it. He grabbed Cloud with his right hand, and tossed him to the side like a rag doll, WHILE kept his strength on his blade with Metabee.

'Impressive..." I thought.

I shook my head hard. This was no time to be complimenting the enemy! Sephiroth needed help!

I stood up and ran to him, without interruption this time too.

I got onto my knees and gently shook him. "Sephiroth, wake up!" I pleaded.

I looked and saw Metabee and Cloud fighting Dark Sephiroth. I knew they had no chance against him, especially with Metabee having no weapon. I knew they would lose.

I continued shaking Sephiroth. "Please! Wake up! Metabee and Cloud can't keep going any longer! They need you!"

Sephiroth groaned and opened his eyes. "Kilia..?" He said weakly, "What...what happened?"

I helped him sit up. "Well...let's just say, your hatred decided to say 'hi' personally."

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What?"

I pointed to the action, and I didn't like what I saw. In such a short amount of time, both Cloud AND Metabee were bleeding badly. They couldn't fight anymore.

I looked back at Sephiroth, his face showed true fear, of his own hatred.

"Sephiroth, you have to help them."

"What? Are you crazy? I can't fight him!"

Was this the real Sephiroth? Someone who was too scared to try?

I grabbed his sword. "You can. You just have to try," I held out the edge of the blade's handle to him, "Don't give up so easily."

He looked at me, then the handle, then back at me. "You're sure?"

I nodded. "I believe so."

He looked at me for a few more moments, nodded, and grabbed the blade. I had to help him to his feet since he was still a little weak from his hatred exiting his soul. He stood, blade at the ready. The fires of battle burned in his eyes.

"HATRED!" He called.

Dark Sephiroth turned, his blood-red eyes once again piercing into my soul.

"Back away from them! Fight a someone your own strength!"

Dark Sephiroth smirked. "And who would that be? You? Hah! Pathetic."

Sephiroth growled angrily. I don't think that, whether or not his hatred was in control, is something you want to say to Sephiroth, EVER.

"Say that, once I've killed you!" Sephiroth shouted.

Dark Sephiroth took that as a challenge. He readied his blade. "Let's see if you can."

They charged each other. Sephiroth slashed, but Dark Sephiroth was way ahead of him. A slash right across the torso.

I gasped. I thought that was it. If Sephiroth died from this battle, I'd never forgive myself.

Sephiroth gasped, and fell to his knees. Dark Sephiroth hovered over him."This is too easy."

Sephiroth, with all of his energy, tried to stab Dark Sephiroth, but again, his opponent was three steps ahead of him. Dark Sephiroth stabbed him, this time in the right shoulder, then in the chest, but not in the heart.

Dark Sephiroth smirked. "Pathetic. For some reason, I'd rather NOT kill you right now." He turned away, "Come back when you've gotten stronger. MUCH stronger."

Dark Sephiroth disappeared in a black cloud. I knew we were fighting an enemy far beyond our league. How could Sephiroth's hatred be so powerful. Was it THAT power-hungry?

I ran to Sephiroth. He was bleeding excessively. I knew he had to be taken to a hospital.

I looked at Shadow. "Come on! Help me! Grab Metabee and Cloud!"

"How is a frail girl like me supposed to carry two guys?"

"Trust me, you're not that frail! Now GRAB!" I yelled, trying my best to drag the now unconscious Sephiroth to the nearest hospital.

"Shouldn't we just call nine-one-one?" Shadow suggested.

'Now there's a better idea,' I thought, 'besides, the nearest hospital was about ten blocks away. No way two girls can get three bleeding boys there in time.'

I stopped dragging and looked at Shadow, who was trying so hard to grab Metabee and Cloud. "Shadow, do you have your cell?" She nodded. "Call for an ambulance!"

She smiled. "Thought you'd never ask!" She said taking out her phone and flipping it open.

"Hang on Sephiroth, Metabee, Cloud, we're gonna get you to a hospital. You're gonna be okay." I started crying. "Please be okay."

I didn't let Firo know what had happened. I didn't want him to worry, nor did I think he'd believe me. I mean, how many times do you hear how you released someone's hatred from their soul and out into the world? Trust me, he would NOT believe me, OR Shadow.

While Sephiroth, Cloud, and Metabee were getting treated for their wounds, me and Shadow were asked to wait in the waiting room. I was crying, fearful that they would die, Shadow was trying to calm me down, but deep down, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop the crying until we knew they were okay. Cloud's been our best friend since last summer, he's like an older brother to me. Metabee, he tried to protect me, how could I ever forget that? And Sephiroth, I felt like we became friends when I told him about my dream. Is that jumping the gun on my part?

Either way, I didn't want anyone to die, no one except Dark Sephiroth.

'He'll pay for this, I'll make sure of it!' I thought, rage growing inside me.

A nurse with short brown hair tied back in a bun came out. I instantly thought at least one had died. I stood up. "Are they-"

She put her hand up and smiled. "They're just fine, Miss. They're awake if you want to go and visit them."

Right as she said that, I was off like a shot. I turned each corner until I came to the directory because I realized that I didn't know which room they were in!

I walked up to the desk. "Um...excuse me, where is Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, Metabee staying at?"

A male nurse looked at me, then looked at what seemed to be a sign-up sheet for patients. Shadow must've wrote their names while I was bawling my eyes out.

"Ah, here we are. Room two-three-one."

I bowed. "Thank you," and was off.

By the time I got there, I had another nurse with me. I had so much trouble finding the room, I got someone to guide me. I turned to her. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She replied, and she left, closing the door behind me.

I looked, three beds were aligned horizontally from the room instead of vertical. In the bed one the right, was Metabee, on the left, was Cloud, and right in the middle, was Sephiroth. He smiled at me, and I swear my heart started beating a thousand times more than it was supposed to. I ran to his side.

"I'm so glad you guys are alive. If...if you had died...I..." I began to cry again.

Sephiroth patted my head with the only had without its shoulder in a sling. "It's alright. At least I would've died doing something I wanted to do, not what HE wanted me to do."

"Yeah, besides, I had a feeling we weren't gonna win against him." Metabee said, acting like he had just won the lottery.

I looked at him. "Then, why did you try and fight him?"

"Because, my partner's daughter was in danger. What else should I have done? Left you to die?"

I shook my head. I had a feeling that, no matter what anyone had said, Metabee wouldn't have left. I guess his morals were stronger than I thought.

I turned to Cloud, asking the same question. He smiled. "I couldn't let my little sister get killed. What kind of a brother would I be?"

That answer made me feel very good. We were officially family...sort of. I looked at Shadow, asking her what she would have done. She smiled her usual smile. "I would've tried to save you, what else?"

I started crying harder. All four, two being my greatest friends, the other two I barely knew, were willing to protect me. I had a feeling they would be willing to protect anyone innocent, and we were gonna have to, with Dark Sephiroth on the loose. We had to gather our strength, and I was gonna have to find out more about my new power.

I looked at Sephiroth. "What did I do anyway?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I brought Dark Sephiroth into our world. How?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Did he tell you that?"

I nodded. "When I asked him who he was, he just said, 'You should know, you brought me here,' and I didn't even know how."

"I'm probably the wrong person to ask then. I think he was bluffing."

"What if he wasn't?"

"Then what I thought was correct. You DO have power hidden deep inside you. Strong power, if used to its full potential."

Metabee looked confused. "Hold on, what're you talking about? Are you saying you KNEW Kilia had this kind of power this whole time?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I had a feeling she did, yes. I believe it has to do with her bloodline."

"Almost everyone on my Mom's side had some kind of psychic power." I blurted out without thinking. "My Dad's side has this deal with turning into wolves whenever the sun sets, and on the night of a full moon, they become a man-wolf."

Everyone was speechless after I said that. Sephiroth was the first of them to speak up. "You mean, like a werewolf?"

I shrugged. "Sort of. The only difference is that they don't go into a blind rampage. They KNOW who they are, they KNOW everything. They have full control of themselves."

"What else do they have." Sephiroth asked.

"Not much else. They can communicate with animals, they have special abilities that relates to a wolf, you know, like the howl."

"The howl?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the howl is turned into a supersonic howl that can blast anybody away. It's like a tornado picked them up. It's awesome! I've seen Firo do it before and it was really..." I gasped and realized I was about to blow Firo's cover. He would NOT have liked that, trust me.

Sephiroth got a gleam in his eye that said, "I win," and asked, "What about this Firo?"

I put my face onto the sheet. I blew it! "My REAL big brother, Firo, inherited the wolven powers from my REAL Dad's side of the family. I, most likely, inherited whatever psychic power I would get from my Mom's side."

"I KNEW that was why Firo was supposed to get home before sun set!" Shadow shouted.

I looked at her. "You did not!"

"Oh...right." She rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I knew it was SOMETHING."

"Yeah, you thought he got tired early." I turned back to Sephiroth. "Anyway, whatever power I got from my Mom's side, there's no way it could've released your hatred."

Sephiroth looked confused. "Why not?"

I put up my index finger. "Well, first, there's the fact that no one in my family's ever been that strong. Second, it's a power no one has ever gotten. It's just not there."

"What else do you want to tell us about your mother's bloodline?"

'Frankly, I didn't want to tell anyone about either one of our bloodlines.' I thought sourly, but said more anyway.

"Various psychic powers run in the family, in women only, however, you can only have one kind of psychic ability."

"Why not all?" Cloud asked.

I shrugged. "It's just never happened, for some reason."

"What if, YOU are one with every psychic ability known to man, and those known only to your family?"

I looked at him. "That's crazy! I'd be going against my mother's bloodline!"

"What if it isn't?"

I guess he was right. I couldn't exactly count it out. But one thing I knew for SURE was I would have some HARD explaining to do to Firo when I got home.

"Firo's gonna kill me for sure, trust me," was all I had left to say after all of that.


End file.
